


deja vu

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: The man groaned, not in the way Luke wanted to hear, muffled behind his hand as he pushed himself up from the floor with the other braced on the edge of the bed. Something dripped.“Oh, shit,” Luke stammered, squinting around the dark room as he hurried upright before holding the pillow over the bed. “What—?”“It’s—oh, hell—it’s fine.”It didn’t sound fine, but it sounded like he had all his teeth, not as nasally as the time Owen had broken his nose.“Do you need me to…?”Luke had to find his pants first.“Oh,” the man muttered, “fuck’s sake…”(luke is curious about how han got the scar on his chin until they both realize that he was actually there for it)
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 225





	deja vu

Luke’s back hit the wall as the door slid shut next to him, hands at his hips and the mouth at his neck making him shudder; he had meant to catch the name, and maybe had, but he had lost it again between the voices of everyone else outside and the thick smoke leaving his fingertips and his eyes feeling fuzzy. He wasn’t too worried about it when he pulled the other man in closer by his belt, breath hitching against his neck at Luke’s other hand slipping back to his ass.

His lips still tasted faintly of burnt spice when he moved back up to kiss Luke again.

Luke nudged at his waist, stumbling a step to the side towards where he was mostly certain he had seen a bed before the door shut and blocked the dim light from the hallway. He pulled the other man down with him, settling into another kiss and between Luke’s legs; he shifted to lean his weight on his arm by Luke’s side with the other palming down to his hip, his nose bumping Luke’s when he pulled back slightly.

Luke tilted his legs a little wider.

He bit back a whine when the other man moved his hand again, still close but not quite close enough to kiss as fingers pressed up between his legs. 

Luke let out a deep breath that came out with more of a groan as the man started circling his fingers, grinning into the kisses down Luke’s neck before he dragged his hand up to slide back down the front of Luke’s pants.

He got right back to it over Luke’s clit, another kiss below his jaw with a mumbled, “Can I eat you out?”

Luke didn’t manage more than a nod.

The other man already started with the front of Luke’s pants as he leaned back on his knees, tugging them down Luke’s hips to toss to the side before settling flat between Luke’s thighs.

Luke’s heart thumped against his ribs; he hadn’t expected much out of it, any excuse to do something  _ else, _ even if it was only a little sendoff for someone he hadn’t met before and didn’t want to think too much about with the jealousy that had been creeping in. The man whose name he still couldn’t remember hadn’t been there for much more than a few easy sales, a little sleazy, Luke had thought, but he forgot that, too with that slow look up and down before he had been offered a joint.

It was barely finished when Luke had asked if he wanted to go somewhere else for a while, enough encouragement in the faint flush when he had let the backs of his fingers brush over the man’s thigh after giving the joint back.

The worry that he might have misread something felt a little ridiculous then with the kisses pressed along his inner thigh, hot breath over his skin making him shiver again, before the man moved up and Luke’s head tipped back against the thin pillow with a groan.

He looped his arms around Luke’s thighs, knees over his shoulders, mouthing between Luke’s legs without any preamble. The hum at Luke moving his hand to the man’s hair made him shudder again, hips twitching up when he pursed his lips snug around Luke’s clit and sucked.

“Oh, fuck—”

The name was at the tip of his tongue; it wasn’t really  _ his _ that he was preoccupied with, and he lost his attempt at remembering when the man moved his right hand down from holding his arm around Luke’s thigh.

It was too dark to see what still felt like him looking up at Luke, nothing yet, until Luke tilted his hips up and shifted his thighs a little wider again.

Luke stifled a shiver when the man’s fingertips bumped below his chin, still mouthing at Luke’s clit as he pressed into him; it was only a second before he pulled back to slip his middle finger in with the first, slow, before Luke had to bite back a moan as he curled his fingers back and in again in time with his tongue laving over Luke’s clit.

Luke’s free hand gripped tight at the sheets as the man kept pumping his wrist, coaxing out the tight, shivery feeling between Luke’s legs, thicker through him with the fuzz still lingering from the joint they had shared. His thighs tensed without him meaning to, hips twitching again before the man hummed as he started moving his hand a little faster.

He really wanted to remember his name—

Luke dropped the sheets to clap his hand over his mouth as his whole body tensed that time; his fingers tightened in the man’s hair, drawing out a moan over his clit that made Luke shudder against the hot pressure of his mouth. He kept gently sucking at Luke’s clit until Luke’s thighs slumped from his shoulders, slow to pull back before wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

Luke’s heart pounded.

His breathing was still slowing down when he pulled the man up by his collar to kiss him again. His pants were a little rough at Luke’s thighs when he settled between Luke’s legs again, hard against Luke’s hip, a shiver when Luke pointedly rocked up against him with a mumbled, “Do you have a—?”

“Yeah, yeah, lemme just…” The man leaned into kiss him again before leaning up to reach, a huff as he tried to wriggle closer to the edge of the bed without getting up. “Get the—fuck—”

He  _ thumped. _

“Are you—?”

The man groaned, not in the way Luke wanted to hear, muffled behind his hand as he pushed himself up from the floor with the other braced on the edge of the bed. Something dripped.

“Oh, shit,” Luke stammered, squinting around the dark room as he hurried upright before holding the pillow over the bed. “What—?”

“It’s—oh, hell—it’s fine.”

It didn’t sound fine, but it sounded like he had all his teeth, not as nasally as the time Owen had broken his nose.

“Do you need me to…?”

Luke had to find his pants first.

“Oh,” the man muttered, “fuck’s sake…”

Luke cringed as he fastened his pants and looked over; the man had managed to get the pillow out of its case with only a little smear, bunching the fabric at his chin before poking at his jaw with his free hand.

“Do you need me to get something?”

“No, it’s, uh, it’s fine,” the man said, waving him off. “I just gotta—there’s a first aid kit, it’s fine, I’m just gonna have to call it a night.”

Luke nodded, glancing from him to the door and back again before adjusting his shirt. “I should, um.” He didn’t know where the first aid kit was. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Luke hurried through the halls and the sparse crowd outside to his speeder, his face hot as he kept his eyes on the ground and tried to sort through what had just happened. There was a different sort of warmth over his cheeks at the still-damp feeling when he sat down and kicked off, a guilty wince when he thought again of the pillowcase. He couldn’t decide if it would be better to see him again and apologize or just save himself the embarrassment.

They probably wouldn’t see each other again anyway, Luke reasoned; the man hadn’t been a local, and anyone who wasn’t had no reason to stay long. 

Luke stopped the speeder and put it in neutral once the farm came into view, pushing it the rest of the way to charge before holding his breath as he snuck back inside. Beru and Owens’s door was closed, no sound when he passed it to change out of his clothes and get into bed.

Luke dragged his hands down his face with a deep breath out.

He might not have to see the man again, but it was still  _ awful. _

He huffed and rolled onto his side, and then the other a few minutes later, another couple times before he slumped onto his back with a huff.

He looked at the small clock across the room, and he thought for a second before sliding his hand back down under the sheets.

It hadn’t been awful for most of it.

  
  


Han had to fight to keep his eyes open while he waited for Luke to finish in the bathroom, propped on his side with his elbow on the pillow and his chin on his hand. They hadn’t had much time together that hadn’t been rushed or working in days, even if they wouldn’t have much then, either, but Han could hold off sleeping for a minute.

He didn’t have to for much longer before the door slid open and shut again behind Luke in a loose shirt and pajama pants, lips still a little damp from just brushing his teeth when he kissed Han as he slipped in next to him.

“Wasn’t sure if you would still be awake.”

Han shrugged and looped his arm around Luke’s waist.

Luke settled in on his side, only a few inches between them as they both shifted around until they were comfortable, Luke’s head on Han’s shoulder; his breathing didn’t feel slow enough yet to really be trying to sleep.

“You missed some toothpaste.”

Han was getting there.

“Mm?”

Luke’s hair tickled under his jaw as he tilted his head up to swipe a synthetic-smooth thumb over Han’s chin, hesitating there for a second before tapping with his fingertip.

“You’ve never said how you got that.”

Han groaned and held his hand over his eyes.

“What?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

Luke leaned up on his arm, just enough light to see his eyebrow twitch up. “What’s embarrassing?”

“It was so stupid.”

Luke’s eyebrow raised a little higher.

Han huffed and tugged Luke in again with an arm around his shoulders.

“I was getting with some guy,” Han said, “I was trying to get a condom without getting out of the bed.”

Luke frowned.

“And I fell and smacked my face on the edge.”

Luke slowly pushed himself up, eyes narrowing on the scar on Han’s chin. “Where was that?”

“Actually Tatooine,” Han said, leaning up, but Luke ducked out of the way before Han could kiss him. “Some party or something, you might have known the guy it was for.”

“Did you…” Luke started to say, a deep breath while he thought for a second before, “Was this after you had gone down on this guy?”

Han’s eyes narrowed for a second before widening again. “That was—?”

“I’m  _ so _ sorry.”

“That was  _ you?” _

Luke nodded with a badly stifled wince.

“Oh,” Han mumbled, hand over his eyes again before he shook his head. “I can’t believe this…”

“Did it end up being alright?”

Han dropped his hand from his face with a huffed laugh. “Faces bleed a lot, it just took some glue. Should’ve just gotten up.”

Luke bit the inside of his cheek when he glanced down at the scar again; it felt even longer ago than it had actually been with everything that had happened in between, hadn’t come to mind since before he had left Tatooine. It did again then, and  _ clearly, _ Han’s mouth on his and between his legs before he had known it was Han, the look before he had passed Luke the joint. He didn’t move away again when Han leaned up that time to kiss him.

“Never got to finish with you,” Han mumbled without pulling back, moving his hand up to loosely twist in Luke’s hair.

“Well—”

Han cut him off with another kiss, shifting onto his side and nudging Luke to follow on his back.  _ “That _ time.”

Luke bit back a grin when Han kissed down along his jaw as he settled between Luke’s legs.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi on tumblr


End file.
